The joys of being a police officer
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Officer Grayson has some intresting days however, his poor friends and family are not amused.


Officer Grayson was cruising around Bludhaven the day being boring with no action to cure it Searching for any mysterious people that may be breaking the law. Most police officers would not even bat an eye, but not the finest police officer in Bludhaven. Everything seemed to be a bit to chill which is extremely odd for the city that makes Gotham look like metropolis. The death seeming boredom ended as soon as he saw a certain broody man with a briefcase rushing to someplace unknown.

"This will be great." Dick said smirking with a brilliant idea.

The officer exited his police car and rushed to the fast walking man with a couple pedestrians in sight.

"Excuse me, sir? The cop asked.

"Is there a pr-oh no come on Dick I have a meeting!" The guy growled with a glare so great.

"I am sorry, do I know you?" He asked the man who is practically his father.

"Yes, you do." Bruce gritted his teeth refraining his anger,

"Sorry, but I need to check your briefcase Bludhaven has many drug dealers and robbers."

"Dick, I am serious."  
"Ah, it is officer Grayson, and what's your name again?"

"Bruce Wayne." He said trying to not lash out for the paparazzi to see.

"So, where is your bodyguards, Mr. Wayne?"

"Close."

"Hm, I still need to check that briefcase."

"Go ahead, but I must have to thank you _later_ anout how you handle situations."

"Thank you Sir, just doing my job." Richard said all gleefully.

The man just glared in response giving the expensive case to his annoying adopted son.

"Uh, here you need to put in the code." Officer Grayson said handing the sleek ebony with a layer of diamond for protection in the middle of the black and velvet interior case. Bruce slipped in the combination without having any glances to see the code.

"Here." He said gruffly pushing the case back into the officers' arms.

"Thanks again!" He said cheerful inspecting the case with more time than necessary.

"It seems you are good to go."

"Officer, it seems I may be late, but seeing how well you searched the briefcase I may just have to _thank you_ for _sure._ " He grinded on the thank you giving Richard the sign that they will have to talk about this later.

"Once again, it is _my_ job."

"Good day Mr. Wayne." The officer said smirking with a spark in his eyes.

"You also." Bruce said before giving a look hidden with anger making sure Dick knew he was furious with him as he sped off to his now late meeting needing to put up a rich act apologizing.

Oh yes, Bruce will have to get back at his son.

* * *

Another teedius sweep of the Bludhaven City made Officer Grayson want to just leave. The days seemed longer and his partner was gone today and being short already on officers he had to be alone again. He survived on social interaction and annoying others so not having either for awhile is really starting to irritate him. Till a red streak so fast that threw junk all over the place till it stopped at the taco truck next to his police car waiting in line for most likely the whole truck. The officer exiting the vehicle striding to Flash.

"Excuse me, Sir?" He said with a bit of know it all in his voice. The Flash looked around in confusion before realizing it was him he was talking to.

"Yes Officer, wait Gra-."

"Did you know you were speeding WAY over the limit."

"But, that is only for cars."  
"Well, you were _speeding_ which may cause harm to a person if you were to run into them or in front of them."

"No way, I would be too fast for them to realize."  
"Hm, the trash that hit some windshields says otherwise."

"It is still not speeding."

"Who is the officer here, and arguing with a police officer is not wise you know."

"You know I could write you up for endangering safety."  
" _Endangering safety, you do know I am a superhero right, Grayson."_ Wally West sneered out.

"That's officer Grayson to you, Mr. Flash."

"Di-."

"No using names Flash."

"I am going to strangle you."

"Is that a threat Mr. Flash?"

"No. It is a promise" He said annoyed saying the last sentence under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so, well I am going to let you off with a warning Mr. Flash. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too Officer." He scowled before gulping and paying for his tacos before speeding off to continue his journey.

* * *

The Officer once again continued in his now interesting week until he seen someone to mess with. He cleared his throat till he approached the man he sees as his brother.

"Ah hell no, I am not dealing with a law enforcer today!" His brother Jason turned around till he looked at his brother in fury realizing his police ego found him in a sketchy warehouse.

"Well, doesn't this look suspicious."

"Fuck you!"

"Ah ah ah, that is not wise to say to an officer young man."  
"I am older than you, Dickhead!"

"I am sorry, but I do not know you."

"You son of a bitch, go save a damsel in distress!"

"I have already done that prior to now."

"Shut the fuck up, Grayson before I make you!"

"Is that a threat?" Richard asked pushing up his shades.

"You bet your shitty self it is. Why the hell do you want to be a cop when you already help others you moron, and why the hell do you have sunglasses if it is night!"

"I have my reasons…."

"Yeah, to annoy the shit out of people!"

"Being an officer takes pride, bravery, and of course fast actions."

Jason snorted before replying, "Yeah, acting fast to find who the hell to annoy next, I usually hate police officers, but they are doing there job however, doesn't mean I like it which makes me hate you more."

"You just said you realize they are here t help though."  
"Yeah, just excluding you!"

"Ow, my feeeeelings Jay."  
"Ha, you know my name so stop fucking pretending Bastard."

"That's not my name."  
"Oh really, I seem to disagree."

"So, what are you doing here in this dreary warehouse?"

"My job."

"Really, I am doing mine too."  
"Leave Dick!"  
"I really should stop whatever you are doing although."

"LEAVE!"

"No, I don't want to."

"Dick!" Jason warns.

"Oh, look a car pulled up a black van… seems normal."

"Piss off!"

"I just want to meet your friends Jaybird."

"I will shoot you, Grayson!"

"Will you?"  
"Yes!"

"Hmm…..I will confiscate that money later from you."

"Fucking leave!"

A person steps out of the van as the footsteps echo against the dark grey concrete.

"Wait...Is that Roy!" Richard asked shocked as his sunglasses fell.

"Oh shit!" Roy said.

* * *

Nightwing walked into the Mountain to start training until Flash, Batman, Red Hood, and Red Arrow cornered him.

"Nightwing, we have to have a talk with you!" Roy yelled.

"But, you had drugs." Nightwing whined in response.

"The League will take care of them two right away for now we need to thank you for how well of a police officer you have been." Batman snarled.

"Heh, I am great at my job."

"You are dead Grayson!" Jayson shouted till Nightwing realized he was in deep trouble running from one Bat, an ex-bat, a speedster, and a guy with sharp arrows.

"Shit." Was the last thing he said.

"Alfred will not appreciate that Richard I guess he can handle your punishment." Bruce said. Richards face went pale white with fear.

"Dear God no!" He yelled pleading not knowing what is to come.


End file.
